


Kill them all

by Ariabart



Series: Дохлый Челлендж [1]
Category: Tytania
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: Давным-давно, когда конопля радостно колосилась и даже четвертый том не был дописан, мы провели челлендж "Убей их всех". В смысле - убивали персонажей тремя разными способами: оптимистичным, пессимистичным и реалистичным.В челлендже, если кому интересно, в конце концов победил Танака.





	1. Ариабарт Титания

**Пессимистичный вариант:**

Если ты Титания, пусть даже лишенный титула, звания, и проигравший гражданскую войну, то последние дни ты проведешь в комфорте.

Ариабарт ожидал трибунала, сидя под арестом в своем родовом поместье. Он мог относительно свободно перемещаться по дому - спотыкаясь об охрану через каждые два шага. Он не знал, чем руководствовался Идрис, когда не пристрелил его сразу же, а решил устроить театральную постановку "суд над мятежником". Но он не возражал - дополнительные несколько дней жизни.

Все этo время Ариабарт пытался привести в порядок семейный архив. Надо было как минимум собрать с пола содержимое полок, которые перевернула при обыске ретивая служба безопасности - и так и не удосужилась поставить все на место. В библиотеке было пыльно, Ариабарт чихал, но прекратить не мог. Иногда попадались документы, связанные с Жусланом - письма, например. Их Ариабарт откладывал в сторону.

Поместье и титул, наверное, достанутся кому-нибудь из его троюродных братьев. На это Ариабарту было наплевать. Но Жуслан - это было ... слишком ценным. Этим он не хотел делитъся ни с кем.

В коридоре послышались голоса. Охранник, стоявший у двери библиотеки, заговорил непривычно почтительно. Ариабарт привстал с пола и прислушался. Если это Идрис, то надо убрать папку с письмами подальше...

Посетителем оказался Аджиман. Ариабарт присмотрелся к нему и жестом указал на стул.

\- Я не думал, что вы сможете навестить меня.

\- Я все еще Безземельный Лорд, - Аджиман поморщился, садясь, и прислонил трость к столу.

\- Выпьете чего-нибудь?

\- Чаю.

Ариабарт подошел к двери. Охранник Идриса был в настолько явной панике, что Арибарт чуть его не пожалел.

\- Сходите на кухню, - негромко приказал он. - И принесите чаю. Со всем, что полагается.

Солдат открыл рот. Ариабарт не стал ждать возражений. Он закрыл дверь и обернулся к Аджиману. И поразился, насколько усталым тот выглядел.

\- Трибунал назначили на завтра.

\- Хорошо, - Ариабарт сел напротив него. - Лорд Аджиман... Ради интереса, зачем? И вы и я знаем, какой приговор будет вынесен. Зачем вы позволяете Идрису тратить время, деньги и устраивать этот фарс?

\- Чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что новая власть не позволит с собой шутить.

Ариабарт подумал и кивнул. Жуслан наверняка нашел бы, что на это возразить. Но он не Жуслан.

\- Вы думаете, что Идрис позволит Титании существовать дальше? В том виде, к которому вы привыкли?

\- Нет, - Аджиман усмехнулся. - Поэтому мой племянник отправится всего лишь в ссылку, а не с вами под суд. И я позабочусь, чтобы он не пострадал. Пусть он будет моим запасным вариантом. На всякий случай.

\- Что случится с семьей Жуслана?

Аджиман недоуменно посмотрел на него:

\- Что может с ней быть? Отправятся на какую-нибудь планету. Лидия вернется к ее отцу.

Теперь еще прожил бы Аджиман достаточно долго, чтобы это действительно случилось...

В дверь постучали. Ариабарт забрал у нервного охранника поднос с чашками и заварочным чайником и не стал указывать, что неплохо было бы и выпечки принести. Он разлил чай, сделал глоток и поморщился.

\- Не то, к чему вы привыкли? - спросил Аджиман.

\- Мой нынешний повар не умеет правильно заваривать чай.

Аджиман поглядел в свою чашку.

\- Мне жаль, что все так вышло. Откровенно говоря, я предпочел бы, чтобы победили вы.

Ариабарт подавил вспыхнувшую было надежду. Все, все кончилось.

\- Я тоже, - ему удалось улыбнуться.

\- Я могу что-то сделать для вас?

Ариабарт подумал.

\- Амнистию для моих офицеров. Никаких лагерей. Просто отставка.

\- А для солдат? - Аджиман почему-то усмехнулся.

\- Вы же не сможете отправить в лагеря несколько миллионов человек, - Арибарт мельком подумал, сколько же у него осталось кораблей в конце. - Вам придется обьявить им анистию.

\- Уже, на самом деле, - сообщил Аджиман.

\- Так что с моими офицерами?

\- Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

\- Недостаточно. Помогите им, и я подыграю вам завтра.

\- Вы не в том положении, чтобы ставить мне условия, лорд Ариабарт.

\- Мне кажется, кое что у меня еще осталось.

Ариабарт смотрел Безземельному Лорду в глаза. В итоге не выдержал все-таки Аджиман.

\- Хорошо. Даю слово.

\- Спасибо, - искренне сказал Ариабарт.

\- Это все, чего вы хотите?

Ариабарт посмотрел в сторону почти расчищенного пола. За сегодня он успеет...

\- Я хотел бы, чтобы вы передали кое-что Балами. Я завтра отдам вам папку, там ничего... там просто личные письма. Я просто хочу, чтобы они были... - у кого-то, кто знал меня и Жуслана, - у него.

\- Как скажете, лорд Ариабат. Что-нибудь еще?

\- Чаю? - спросил Ариабарт. - Перед приведением приговора в исполнение?

\- Самого лучшего, - кивнул Аджиман. Он с трудом встал. - Не думаю, что у нас будет еще возможность поговорить. Прощайте, лорд Ариабарт.

\- До скорого, лорд Аджиман.

 

**Оптимистичный вариант:**

\- Господи! - Лидия, рыдая, заламывала руки. - Что же теперь будет?

\- Если об этом узнают газеты... - Балами судорожно схватил комм.

\- Им же говорили!

\- В их возрасте!

Лидия утерла слезы кружевным платочком.

\- Но все-таки... Я бы тоже так хотела.

\- Ты с ума сошла? - Балами от ужаса выронил стакан с минералкой.

\- Нет! Я тоже хочу в 80 лет свалиться после феерического оргазма!

 

**Реалистичный вариант:**

 

"Как мы видели, теории, в которых утверждается, что причиной для объeдинения с повстанцами послужило поражение назначительной части флота, при котором погиб один из князей Титания, не выдерживают никакой критики. Последующие после этого десятилетней война и становление Новой Империи подробно описываются в шестой главе. Несмотря на то, что созданная им Империя просуществовала почти двести лет (до создания Союза Независимых Планет), известны слова Жуслана Титания перед его смертью: "все это совсем не тo, что мне было нужно".

Некоторые историк до сих пор строят предположения, какую же на самом деле он хотел избрать форму правления. В 449 году клан Титания окончательно потерял былую власть."

_из "История последнего тысячелетия", издательство "Оберон", 15 год по союзному летоисчислению (672 год по имперскому летоисчислению)_


	2. Миранда Кашмир

Для капитана Харриса она всегда была Этой Женщиной.

Стоило капитану хватить лишку (а после его отставки это случалось каждый вторник, когда в "Устрицу" привозили пиво с Руса), как он начинал рассказывать о былых временах. А в былые времена капитан Xаррис ловил пиратов.

\- Какая женщина была! - разглагольствовал он, размахивая пивной кружкой (пустой, разумеется). - Какая женщина! Мы ее ловили двадцать лет!

Всем, кто хотел слушать, капитан Харрис доводил до сведения, что сначала он ловил один корабль. Потом два. Потом, когда Эта Женщина решила поставить дело на широкую ногу - пять.

\- Она была не из тех пиратов, которые грабят корабли! - постоянно добавлял он. - Она была Настоящим Kонтрабандистом!

После этой фразы капитан заказывал еще пива и начинал грустить. Потому что:

\- Теперь таких нет.

С Этой Женщиной, по слухам, был знаком сам Жуслан Титания и, опять же по слухам, получил от нее от ворот поворот. В самой неприятной для самолюбия форме.

\- Она замужем была, - с сожалением уведомлял всех капитан.

Этому обстоятельству капитан Харрис огорчался сильнее всего.

\- Какая была женщина, - вздыхал капитан перед тем, как жена уводила его домой.

Посетители бара кивали. Особенно те, кто еще застал времена, когда Эта Женщина, Миранда Кашмир, решила отойти от дел и поселилась на планете, которую в их единственную личную встречу так рекомендовал ей капитан Харрис. Ее с капитаном еженедельные посиделки в "Устрице" стали легендарными. Только это обстоятельство и примиряло Харриса с тем фактом, что приехала Миранда на планету не одна, а с мужем.

\- Да, бабушка была не промах, - каждый раз довольно ухмылялся рыжий бармен после ухода капитана.


End file.
